To my Other Half, the Other Me
by Orenji-17
Summary: Hana writes a letter to another 'Hana Asakura' of an alternate universe, and so does the other Hana.  Assume the two treat each other like they are twins.
1. Turn: Main

Well…it's me, Orenji-17, who is an average fan of Shaman King, with a fic about Yoh and Anna's son, Hana, who writes to his other self, whom he calls "Nii-chan," of an alternate universe.

**-o0o0o0o-**

To my Other Half, the Other Me

_I have a family._

_I have a mother and a father who are always busy doing work around the world, a makeshift mom to take care of me, a fiancée who seems to be in control of things, lots of uncles and other people who help us around, a dear friend who is always hot-headed, distant relatives who hate us, and a makeshift brother I treasure a lot._

_Still, I have a family, and I'm happy. I hope he is happy, too, regardless of the situation._

**-o0o-_  
><em>**

Dear Nii-chan,

Oi, Nii-chan! I haven't been hearing from you. How long has it been since our last contact? Five months? Ah, whatever. I'll just tell you about the awesome, crappy, and average adventures I've had so far.

Kaa-chan praised me for the first time! It seems weird, but it happened, really, and I was soooooo happy! I'm getting better scores I school, all thanks to you. If you don't mind, could you teach me how to do trigonometry, on the part with the SOH-CAH-TOA. It's in preparation for future exams, Kaa-chan says.

Also…MEN BOWED DOWN BEFORE ME! **I was threatened, you simpleton!** Eh…Men wrote that, okay? Please disregard tha-fighting for the pen! I mean…we were fighting for the pen just because he's being Men! Tch! What a brat! So annoying!

So anyway…Anna-chan's dad, Silva, came and stayed with us for a few weeks after our last meeting. Imagine the look on Anna-chan's face when I showed her our picture together! She thought you were a ghost, Nii- _Wait a minute, what Nii-chan?_ Oh, Anna-chan came in. And made my writing be postponed for one whole day. Kaa-chan was angry at Tou-chan for nothing. Ahahahaha!

You know what, it might be because you're the other me that I can feel your loneliness in my soul. Though I am happy with what is happening today, I can still hold sadness in my heart, your sadness, that is. I have a great desire not to say that it will be alright soon, about your family. But do your best, Nii-chan! I'll see to it that you die happily!

Anyways, I'll be including here a copy of my current standing and grades. You tell me if I do good, alright? And uh…sorry if the paper's all dirty because of the strikeouts.

Best wishes,

Your otouto

**-o0o-**

The other Hana grinned as he read the letter. 'That boy…' he thought while shaking his head, smiling.

**-o0o0o0o-**

Hm…since alternate universes mean that something else happened, what is the conflict with Nii-chan's family? Go to the next chapter!

By the way, if you didn't catch, the bolded text is from Men, then those in italics are from Anna the Itako the Third...whatever they call her (Why must it be so long?). There isn't any option for strikeouts, so pretend that those bolded and italicized text were stroked out.


	2. Turn: Alternate

And Nii-chan gives his reply… [Yes, this is one of the what-if's that played around in my head.]

**-o0o0o0o-**

To my Other Half, the Other Me [Turn: Alternate]

He pressed his lips upon the envelope and held it out to the bright sunlight. In an instant, the envelope was gone. He tried to smile, but the pent-up emotions brought his tears into play.

_Nothing to worry about; I have a family._

_Even if I didn't have a father, I still have a mother, a makeshift brother, and a sister-in-law, so I have a...I..._

_I have a broken family...  
><em>

**-o0o-**

Dearest Otouto,

Greetings and best wishes!

Your stories are good to know. It has not been boring in here, but things…happened. Anyway, I am most glad that you are doing well.

As for me, I have taken myself to an amusement park. I will take you to one on our next meeting. It is really fun to spend time there, since there is a lot of amusing stuff you can do. The Ferris wheel takes us to new heights, while the roller coaster is an aid to 'know who the real man is.' When I confirm our trip, take your friends too; I'd love to meet them.

I have also visited Horo-oji-san. His field looks great, and there's a good addition of wild flora too. I loved the time I spent there with nature, although I wonder if the new plants will grow in such an environment, since they are very picky. We will know when the time comes.

With my studies, I still do well. I still maintain my position as the school's valedictorian. It felt satisfying to know that many students are looking up to me now, thanks to your tips on getting along. I have started opening up; thus, I gained several friends.

Regarding your trigonometry, I will explain things on a separate sheet of paper, for I do not want them to trample upon my letter. However, I shall not tolerate the fact that you actually revealed the secret at such a bad timing. It is not most fair, since I cannot do the same.

But, since you are the other me – the happier me, to be exact – who always has the air of joy, I still feel fine, for I have your words and your presence with me, even though we live in separate universes. You are my only anchor to sanity – the reason I still exist – apart from Hahaue. Do you still remember that day, where you suddenly appeared, and I first knew of timespaces? I still do, and I treasure that moment deeply. I will not mind even if I end up not knowing who my real father is, for I have you and Hahaue.

Please stay safe and happy!

Nii-chan.

**-o0o-**

Hana frowned as he read the letter. His hands gripped the stationery tightly, and he bit his lip. 'That guy...' he thought, as he forced his tears from flowing, 'I'm sorry, that your life...you can't...! I'm such a useless otouto...'

**-o0o0o0o-**

And so, you have Nii-chan's problem [yeah, he's OOC, since he's an AU guy burdened with a family problem]. His question might stay for a lifetime, but will his real problem be solved? No one knows; not even me. And yes, this is complete - nothing more to follow.


End file.
